Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method of the liquid crystal display.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display, which may be one of the most widely used flat panel displays, includes two substrates with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a is common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
Among liquid crystal displays, a vertical alignment liquid crystal display, in which a long axis of liquid crystal molecules is arranged perpendicular to a surface of a substrate, a light viewing angle mode may be implemented, and various methods for initially aligning the liquid crystal molecules have been proposed, such that the liquid crystal molecules may have a pretilt angle to increase a response speed of the liquid crystal display. Among the initial alignment methods, a method for pretilting liquid crystal molecules by using prepolymers, which may be polymerized by light such as ultraviolet light, may apply a desired voltage to field generating electrodes and expose the prepolymers to light.
Recently, liquid crystal displays may be becoming wider, and curved display devices are being developed to increase immersion and realism for viewers. When two substrates of the display devices are misaligned during initial alignment of liquid crystal molecules, the pretilt direction of the liquid crystal molecules may become irregular in boundaries of domains where the liquid crystal molecules are aligned in different directions, which may deteriorate display quality therein.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.